The Brother and the Hitokiri
The Brother and the Hitokiri is the Two Hundred Fifty Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 14, 2018. Synopsis Paul Gekko reunites with his old friend, Kenshin Uzumaki who is seeking help to end the tyranny of the Eggman Empire. Plot The Episode begins with the fourth phase of Operation Containment. Prologue= With the third phase of Operation Containment complete, they must move into phase four, breaching the gate. Paul Gekko learned that there were mythical wizards similar to Asta. Vongola Famiglia is where Kenshin Uzumaki went to recruit the legendary warriors there. Earth is the location. Meanwhile when Kenshin Uzumaki manages to warn legendary warriors on Earth to evacuate, Kenshin Uzumaki and the Vongola Famiglia, Team Urameshi and the Legendary Heroes were able to get to the ship before the Death Egg fired the main lasers that destroyed the Earth. Unknown to Kenshin Uzumaki the earth's destruction have triggered the awakening of the mysterious being that proceeds to observe the full might of the Eggman Empire. |-|Breaching the Main Gate= With the new recruits, the Heroes begin phase four of the operation. The Star Fox Team sabotaged the defenses turrets around the Mushroom Kingdom and opens the Egg Gate that allows the Heroes to enter the Mushroom Kingdom allowing the Kurosaki Squadron, the Royal Knights and Team Urameshi to destroy the Egg Hammer factories and the Egg Pawn bunkers. |-|An Unexpected Help= Following the destruction of the Egg Hammer factories and the Egg Pawn bunkers, Paul Gekko gets reunited with his animal friends who were guiding the to the facility in the snowy mountains where the Eggman army were repairing and upgrading the two battleship Gigans. While en route for the research facility, Paul Gekko sensed a predator lurking in the snowy trail, awakened and stalking on the group. He then reunites with Kenshin Uzumaki who had informed him that the legendary predator had killed the mechanics who were trying to avoid the predator's territory and repairing the two battleships. Before Kenshin shows the Heroes the location, the legendary predator rears up at them as the Paul's animal friends were playing the game of snowball wars. Paul's animals were shivering as Kenshin unstintingly touched the the legendary predator's fur on the shoulder, confused. As Kenshin looks up and sees the the legendary predator it self, a very Extremely Hungry, Territorial, Mostly Bad-tempered and Legendary Black Grizzly Bear of the North Pole. When Kenshin opened his mouth with a big gasp, the bear growls at Kenshin and lumbers forward with the anger in it's eyes. When the northern bear nearly kills Paul Gekko. As the bear stares at Paul Gekko, it was attacked by a mysterious fox-like character whom lured thew bear away from Paul Gekko and Kenshin Uzumaki. Just as the bear comes close to the fox, it spots Paul Gekko helping the injured fox, angry. As the bear stands up, it causes the log to break, sending both of them plummeting several meters down the waterfall. The bear is gone, while Paul and the fox struggles to shore. A hound approached them silently, amazed at their bravery, in spite of past events, when a man appeared, having freed his foot from the trap, and is about to fire at the fox, Paul Gekko interposes his body in front of the fox and refuses to move away. The man finally lowers his gun and leaves with the hound. Though the Battleship Gigans were out of commission, Godzilla were able to locate the facility housing two battleship Gigans and destroying it after Paul Gekko, Kenshin and the animal friends were able to escape with the help of Utakata Uchiha. |-|Jafar Strikes Back= Following the destruction of the facility, Utakata Uchiha explains to Paul Gekko of his adventures in Agrabah. In the Flashback, following the aftermath of third phase of Operation Containment, elsewhere in Agrabah, just as their incompetent leader, Abis Mal, rouses the ire of his men, Aladdin, Utakata and Abu steal the treasures back and distribute most of it among the poor of Agrabah - with the exception of a jewel flower, which Aladdin intends to give to Jasmine. Upon their arrival, Jasmine announces to Aladdin a surprise which the Sultan intends to reveal at this evening's dinner. Meanwhile, in the desert, Iago manages to dig himself and Jafar's genie lamp out of the sand into which the Genie had fired them. Jafar orders Iago to release him at once, but Iago, tired of being treated badly by Jafar, throws the lamp into a nearby well. He returns to Agrabah, hoping to convince Aladdin and Utakata that he had served Jafar only because he had hypnotized him just like the Sultan (even though it's not the truth). He meets Aladdin and insists that he is innocent, but Aladdin is not fooled and tries to capture him. While chasing Iago, Aladdin has a run-in with Abis Mal and some of his men, but is saved by Iago. Now willing to give Iago a fair chance, Aladdin returns with him to the palace, where they are greeted by Genie, who has returned from seeing the world and is glad to be home in Agrabah. That night, the Sultan announces that he wants to make Aladdin his new grand vizier. Trying to draw on the good mood, Aladdin attempts to persuade the Sultan to forgive Iago, but Iago inadvertently ruins the dinner and the Sultan and Jasmine are furious. With Iago's help, though, Jasmine eventually reconciles with Aladdin. Meanwhile, Jafar, by luck, is found by Abis Mal. As Jafar is a genie, he is handicapped by the incompetence of his new "master". Jafar desires to be free so that he can get revenge on Aladdin and rule Agrabah, but needs Mal's co-operation to do this. Though Abis Mal is technically his master, Jafar still asserts his power by tricking Abis Mal into wasting two of his wishes and placing him in dangerous situations before making him return to Agrabah; however, Abis Mal willingly goes along with Jafar in order to get his own revenge on Aladdin. Once in the palace, Jafar reveals himself to Iago and forces him to play along with his plans. The next day, Aladdin and the Sultan depart to have a discussion at a place suggested by Iago. After they leave, Jafar confronts the Genie and Abu in the Palace gardens and shows his power, imprisoning the pair. Meanwhile, Aladdin has a talk with the Sultan that earns his acceptance as the future grand vizier. When Aladdin thanks Iago, he is ambushed by Abis Mal, accompanied by a group of cloaked horsemen. Aladdin, helpless without Carpet (who is trampled by one of the horses), fails to prevent the Sultan's capture. When Carpet recovers, Aladdin gives chase, only to be shocked when the horses gallop off the cliff and sprout wings. Despite his surprise, Aladdin takes back the Sultan. He is about to make his escape when one of Abis Mal's horsemen creates a waterspout, sucking the Sultan off the carpet and into the waterspout. Aladdin turns the carpet back to save the Sultan, but he and the carpet are sucked in. Aladdin, however, is thrown back out and into the raging river. While struggling to stay above the surface of the water, Aladdin manages to grab a rock. But before he can catch his breath, Abis Mal kicks him back into the river, and he plummets over the edge of the waterfall. Abis Mal enjoys his moment of glory, but one of the horsemen uses magic to keep Aladdin from meeting his death. Aladdin then gently floats over the deadly rocks and is dropped into safer water. It is finally revealed that all the horsemen were Jafar in disguise. Abis Mal rushes towards Jafar, expressing anger that Aladdin was saved, ("He was this close to being a greasy little smear on the rocks!") Barely keeping his temper, Jafar reminds Abis Mal of the plan and congratulates Iago for his work. Iago, however, is clearly distressed at betraying Aladdin. Come nightfall, Aladdin recovers on a riverbank. Utakata Uchiha helped Aladdin crawl back to Agrabah on foot, seething in fury with the belief that Iago had set him and the Sultan up. When they return, Jasmine accuses him of murdering the Sultan and sentences him to death. Aladdin is shocked, but the truth is that Jasmine was also captured while Aladdin was away with the Sultan and Iago, and Jafar disguised himself as her when he issued the death sentence. In the dungeon, Jasmine and the others berate Iago for betraying them, but their anger is quickly forgotten when Iago chooses to attempt to free Genie so he can save Aladdin. Jafar reveals himself to Aladdin moments before his execution at Razoul's hands, and Aladdin frantically attempts to tell the guards, but they don't listen. Finally, after a great amount of effort, Iago frees Genie, who saves Aladdin just as the sword falls, and then the others. Aladdin angrily goes off on Iago for setting him up, but changes his mind when Jasmine informs him that Iago freed them on his own. While Iago suggests that they run, Aladdin and Utakata decides to attempt to stop Jafar. Genie tells Aladdin that, in order to destroy Jafar, his lamp must be destroyed before Abis Mal wishes him free. Iago chooses not to face Jafar, and the others let him go without blame on account of their new freedom. Jafar and Abis Mal celebrate Aladdin's "death", and Abis Mal wants his third wish. However, Jafar refuses unless the wish is used to set him free. He bribes Abis Mal by conjuring mass amounts of gold and treasure in exchange for using the third wish for setting him free, while Genie attempts and fails to steal Jafar's lamp without being seen by the two. But Abis Mal hesitates, suspicious of Jafar's motives. They soon spot Abu attempting to steal the lamp, leading to a struggle for it between Aladdin and Abis Mal. Jafar, surprised and enraged to see that Aladdin is still alive, blows them out of the throne room into the palace garden. Aladdin and Abu are saved by Genie, and Abis Mal is caught on a tree branch, unable to reach the lamp or properly move, and the lamp falls to the ground. Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, Abu and Carpet engage Jafar (in his monstrous genie form) in combat, but even when bound by the rules of the Genie he easily outmatches them, using his tremendous powers to stop them from getting the lamp. His indiscriminate use of power opens a fissure in the ground which is filled with magma. Thoroughly trapped, Aladdin faces certain death when suddenly Iago reappears and grabs the lamp, having fully turned against his master. Jafar blasts him and leaves him for dead, but Iago manages to recover for a moment and Utakata Uchiha kick the lamp into the magma. As Aladdin rescues the injured Iago and the lamp is melted and liquefied, it causes Jafar to violently implode into a cloud of dust, destroying him forever. To the joy of all, Iago recovers from his injuries, since it is among a Genie's set of laws that he can't use his powers to kill. Amidst the celebration with the Genie as a firework rocket, however, Aladdin announces to the Sultan that he is not yet ready to become a grand vizier, because first he wants to see the world, and can't just stay in the Palace for now. Jasmine declares that she would join him, but Iago objects to this and continues to rant. Abis Mal, still stuck on a tree branch, suddenly realizes that, with Jafar and the lamp gone, he will never have his third wish and suddenly vanishes in a swirl of black smoke. |-|Siege on Chow Castle= While the Heroes been able to destroy the Egg Hammer factories and the Egg Pawn bunkers, Paul Gekko meets up with Sasuke and Naruto who were childhood friends with his great grandson, Paul Jackson. Paul Gekko, Sasuke and Naruto are prepared to face Eggman in the final battle as the door opens to Eggman's castle. Characters Veteran Characters= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko *Heroes of the Old **Honorary Troops ***Kenshin Uzumaki ***Cloud Strife ***Tifa Lockhart ***Christopher Thorndyke ***Princess Elise ***Princess Toadstool Peach ***Yoshi **Emblem Frontier ***Marth ***Ike ***Chrom ***Robin ***Corrin ***Lucina ***Roy **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua **Demon Slayers ***Simon Belmont ***Kazuki Muto ***Mahiro Muto ***Tokiko Tsumura ***Shiki Tohno ***Akiha Tohno ***Arcueid Brunestud **Yorozuya Gin-chan ***Sakata Gintoki ***Tae Shimura ***Shinpachi Shimura ***Kagura ***Sadaharu **Kong Tribe ***Cranky Kong ***Wrinkly Kong ***Donkey Kong Jr. ***Donkey Kong III ***Diddy Kong ***Dixie Kong ***Tiny Kong ***Chunky Kong ***Kiddy Kong ***Funky Kong ***Candy Kong ***Eddie ***Bluster Kong ***Lanky Kong ***Sumo Kong ***Dread Kong ***Karate Kong ***Ninja Kong **Straw Hat Navy ***Luffy ***Zoro ***Sanji ***Nami ***Usopp ***Chopper ***Brook ***Nico Robin ***Franky ***Cavendish ***Ideo ***Bartolomeo ***Don Sai ***Leo ***Orlumbus ***Hajrudin **Legendary Ronin Warriors ***Ryo Sanada ***Rowen Hashiba ***Sage Date ***Cye Mouri ***Kento Rei Fuan **Icarus Army ***Palutena ***Pit **Super Mario Brothers ***Mario ***Luigi **Star Fox Team ***Fox McCloud ***Miyu ***Fay ***Falco Lombardi ***Slippy Toad ***ROB 64 ***Peppy Hare ***Krystal **Star Warriors ***Meta Knight ***Kirby ***Sir Arthur ***Sir Galahad ***Sir Lancelot ***Sir Percival ***Kit Cosmos ***Knuckle Joe ***Sirica **Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch ***Princess Yona ***Son Hak ***Yoon ***Ao ***Shin-Ah ***Jae-Ha ***Kija ***Zeno **Team RWBY ***Ruby Rose ***Weiss Schnee ***Blake Belladonna ***Yang Xiao Long **Kurosaki Squadron ***Ichigo Kurosaki ***Orihime Inoue ***Tatsuki Arisawa ***Yasutora Sado **Guilder Squadron ***Mark Guilder ***Ellis Claude ***Ranalow Shade **Gryphus Squadron ***Gryphus One ***Eugene Solano **Treasure Hunters ***Edward Falcon ***Ryoma ***Rouge ***Jack Winslow ***Gunrock ***Garuda ***Accel **Kenshin-Gumi ***Kenshin Himura ***Hiko Seijūrō XIII ***Kamiya Kaoru ***Yahiko ***Suzume ***Meguni ***Tsubame ***Oguni ***Nenji ***Sanosuke **Xiaolin Dragons ***Omi ***Raimundo ***Kimiko ***Clay **Legendary Pokemon Trainers ***Ash Ketchum ***Home Ketchum ***Leaf ***Calem ***Serena ***May ***Brendan ***Dawn ***Lucas ***Sun ***Moon ***Lyra ***Ethan ***Hilbert ***Hilda ***Nate ***Hugh ***Hilda ***Wally **Blue Rogues ***Vyse ***Fina ***Aika ***Gilder ***Enrique Teodora **Phantom Theives ***Ren Amamiya ***Morgana ***Ryuji ***Ann ***Yusuke ***Makoto ***Haru ***Futaba ***Goro Akechi **Super Shuffle Squadron ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Tsurugi Kenshin I ***Shichika Yasuri *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Ōtsutsuki Clan **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki **Rock Ōtsutsuki **Spear Ōtsutsuki **Indra Ōtsutsuki **Asura Ōtsutsuki **Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Yukishiro Clan **Yukishiro Gekko **Yukishiro Tomoe **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle **Yukishiro Enishi *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Supreme Kais ***Zeno ***Grand Minister ***Gowasu ***Shin ***Chronoa ***Grand Supreme Kai ***Kibito **Destroyers ***Beerus ***Champa **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Galactic Eggman Empire **Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Hydron Eggman **Enrique Eggman **Lelouch Ōtsutsuki **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Kokori Gekko **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Nui Harime **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Syura **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Raikō Shimizu **Yoite **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Kurome **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Anti-Godzilla Alliance **Takeshi J. Hamamoto **Haruo Sakaki **Eliot Leland **Yuko Tani **Unberto Mori **Adam Bindewald **Martin Lazzari **Daichi Tani **Halu-elu Dolu-do **Rilu-elu Belu-be **Mulu-elu Galu-gu **Endurph **Metphies *Houtua **Miana **Maina *Team JNPR **Jaune Arc **Nora **Li Ren *Ozpin's Group **Oscar Pine *Six Mane **Twilight Sparkle ***Spike **Applejack **RainbowDash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie **Starlight Glimmer *Circle of Five **Amleth **Violette **Solomon **Basil **Fritte *Seven Rebels **Kenshiro **Hyoh **Mamiya **Zaki **Toki **Sara **Ryu *Orb Union Remnants **Hibiki Yamato *Clover Kingdom **Magic Emperors ***Lumiere **Royal Knights ***Yuno ***Asta ***Nozel ***Ringard ***Mimosa Vermillion ***Mereoleona Vermillion ***Noelle Silva ***Zora ***Luck Voltia *Cassim's Faction **Collie Baba **Cassim *Jafar's Faction **Jafar **Iago **Nasira *Agrabah **The Sultan **Princess Jasmine **Aladdin **Abu **Razoul **Royal Guards **Carpet **Sharma **Sahara **Sadira **Eden **Dhandi |-|Returning Characters= *Heroes of the Old **Team PARK ***Akame ***Tsukikage Ran *Rave Warriors **Haru Glory **Elie **Hamrio Musica **Griffon Kato |-|New Characters= *Heroes of the Old **Utakata Uchiha *Team Urameshi **Yusuke Urameshi **Kazuma Kuwabara **Shuichi Minamino **Hiei **Genkai **Botan **Keiko *Legendary Heroes **Ryner Lute **Sion **Ferris *Vongola Famiglia **Vongola Decimo & Guardians ***Tsuna ***Hayato ***Takeshi Yamamoto ***Ryohei ***Lambo ***Hibari ***Chrome ***Mukuro *Abis Mal's Faction **Abis Mal **Haroud Hazi Bin **Abis Mal's Army Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon